Day 1: Dancing
by EZM2016
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge Day 1: Dancing Fandom: Harry Potter Pairing: Draco/Harry Rating: T(language) Triggers: None Co-Author:Kat


Harry Potter paced through his 8th year dorm. They had all chosen to return for a final year at Hogwarts and all of the 8th years got a dorm room to themselves and he was wearing a hole in the floor of his.

"I'm not bloody doing it, Hermione." He swore, turning to face the witch sitting on his bed.

"It's suicide!" He complained, throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Gryffindor's are brave not suicidal!" He reasoned out loud, stopping for a second to point a finger at her.

"Don't say it." He said slightly glaring as he continued his pacing. Sure he MIGHT have been a little reckless trying to save the entire wizarding world from a dark lord, which he DID thank-you-very-much, excuse him for not being more careful but this was different.

"I'm not asking bloody Draco Malfoy to the Yule ball." He said finally, plopping down beside Hermione, breathing hard from his theatrics.

Hermione sighed, looking down at her cuticles, letting Harry work it out once he started interrupting her. "Are you quite done?" She asked once he flopped down, raising an eyebrow.  
"You've been lusting after him since 6th year, maybe even longer. How is it suicidal? You've not seen the looks he sends you." She buffered her nails on her robes. "You'll ask him. Or I'll ask him for you. But if you take that cowards way out, I'll never let you forget it and I doubt he would either."

Harry sighed "He doesn't want me, 'Mione" he said sadly "He's a pure blood, he might have sided with us and changed a lot but he still has pure blood morals and standards and I meet none of them he argued quietly. "I'm just a broken, half blood who everyone is calling a 'War hero'. " he whispered

"The looks don't say that." Hermione huffed. "You listen here Harry James Potter. You like him, he likes you, now pull yourself up by your bootstraps and do something about it! He probably thinks he isn't worthy of you BECAUSE you're the Savior."

Harry whined "But 'mione what if he says no?"

"You will never know until you ask." Hermione huffed. "I highly doubt he will"

Harry bit his lip "I'm scared." He whispered.

"I know but it'll be okay." Hermione whispered back.

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin? You're giving me an ultimatum here and there is no way out!" Harry complained.

Hermione just smirked, leaning forward. "I expect that the hat went through something like with you. Now get a move on!"

"I don't even know where he is!" Harry complained

"Where the hell do you think the 8th year slytherins are? We're still in the tower, so they would still be in..."

"I mean right this moment." Harry grumbled. "He could be anywhere."

"You've a map, use it." Hermione looked amused

"I was hoping you forgot about that." He said under his breath as he went searching in his trunk for the bloody map.

"Haven't you learned I don't forget."

Harry rolled his eyes, walking towards the door, map in hand. "Bye,Mione" He said through gritted teeth, exiting the dorm and closing the door rather loudly.

He made it a few steps before he ran into Ron. "Unless you want to reveal your undying love to someone, I suggest you avoid Hermione, she's on a mission." He warned sourly, brushing past his friend and heading out through the common room.

Hermione just smirked, having followed him, seeing Ron shake his head. "Just go ask the blond prat"

Everyone was against him, that was what was happening. He pouted all the way down the hallway, rounding the corner and almost running into the person he was looking for and his friends. "Oh! Sorry!" He said, blushing a little.Yep, everyone was against him.

Draco had been avoiding Blaise and Pansy's questions about who he was going to the ball with when he bumped into the object of his fantasies. "Potter." He breathed, suddenly shy as he saw the knowing look on his friends faces.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously "H..hey Malfoy." He managed to get out, trying not to blush more. He gathered up all of his courage "Could I have a minute?" He asked quietly. "Alone..." he added

Draco watched him for a moment before he nodded, turning to Pansy with a pleading face .

Pansy rolled her eyes fondly, hooking her arm through Blaise's. "We will meet you in the great hall later." She murmured before stalking off, dragging the other along.

Harry sighed, that was easy enough, now for the hard part. "Want to go for a walk?" He blurted out, biting his lip and blushing more.

"Sure." Draco watched him curiously "What's going on?"

"Just want to have a chat." He said as casually as he could manage as they began walking. At least that gave him something to focus on, rather than fidgeting in one spot and trying to explain himself. Harry took a deep, calming breath.

"About?" He raised an eyebrow. He gave Harry a small smile

That didn't help, he was positive that smile was supposed to help in some way but it did not, it backfired horridly. Harry cleared his throat "The Yule ball." He finally managed to say. " Are you going with anyone?" He asked curiously.

"Not yet, why?" Draco tilted his head, heart thundering in his chest.

He could do this, just ask him, Harry nodded "Anyone you're wanting to go with?" Came out instead and Harry rolled his eyes internally at his cowardliness .

Draco chewed on his lower lip. "Kinda, but I don't know if I'll get to." He sighed softly, his shoulders slumping.

"Oh." Harry breathed, nodding again, most likely looking like an idiot. "Going to ask pansy?" He joked, knocking his shoulder to Draco's.

Draco couldn't help but wrinkled his nose. "Ew no!" He flushed darker. "I don't know if he would want to go with me."

"Ohhh." Harry managed, shoving his hands in his pockets and focusing on the ground with interest, trying to keep the smile from his lips. Draco was gay.

Draco's face stayed flushed, looking off to the side. "What about you?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head "No, I'm too nervous to ask the bloke I fancy." He blurted without thinking, blushing even more.

"Who is it? Maybe I can help?"

Harry took a deep breath "Draco, will you go to the Yule ball with me?" He finally managed to get out, not looking at Draco.

Draco stumbled, his eyes widening. "Me?!" He breathed, whipping around to stare at Harry.

Harry bit his lip, blushing like crazy and nodded his head shyly.

Draco stared at him for a moment before reaching out to yank Harry into a kiss. "Yes" he breathed against his mouth

Harry's eyes went wide and he's pretty sure he squeaked. The answer registering, causing him to grin against Draco's lips before returning the chaste kiss.

Draco pulled back after a moment, cheeks flushed as he looked away, embarrassed that he'd reacted like that

Harry beamed "I love it when you blush." Harry whispered, reaching a hand up to brush his thumb across Draco's cheek

Draco gave him a shy smile. "Really?"

"Merlin, yes." He sighed, pecking Draco's lips to prove the point. He had found his courage now that he knew Draco returned his feeling.

"And you're going to dance with me?" Draco grinned, remembering 4th year

Harry groaned, recalling 4th year as well. "I kinda have to, yeah?"

Draco Grin just widened. "Don't worry, I'll lead"

Harry raised an eyebrow "promise not to get mad if I step on your feet?" He asked hopefully.

"I promise." Draco nodded. "I'll teach you how to dance."

Harry beamed "Really?" He asked happily "because I'd really like to show you off at the ball." He admitted with a blush.

Draco nodded, laughing softly. "Really."

"Of course!" He said excitedly "I want everyone to know I have the best boyfriend." Harry stopped blushing like mad when he realized what he said "I mean...I...Date?" He floundered, embarrassingly.

Draco just laughed, hooking Harry's hand into his elbow. "Boyfriend."

Harry took hold of Draco's elbow "If that what you want." He offered with a tiny smile.

"Yes." Draco nodded. "Dancing lesson, c'mon"

"What? Now?" He asked in shock, following Draco anyway.

Draco laughed brightly, leading Harry to an unused classroom. "I have good incentives too"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to be pants at this, you realize?" He asked

"Hence me teaching you." Draco laughed.

"It was just a warning." He shrugged. "What's first?" He asked, eyeing the blonde curiously

"Take my hand." Draco turned to face him, putting one of Harry's hands on his shoulder before holding up his free hand to harry. He slid his other arm around Harry's waist.

Harry grinned at the closeness, Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He took Draco's hand as he was told, allowing him to lead him, trying his hardest to watch for his feet so he wouldn't step on them.

"Hey" Draco whispered, pausing to flick his wand so a slowish song came on. He stowed his wand, retaking Harry's hand and leaning forward. "Keep your eyes locked on mine. Relax."

Harry swallowed hard and nodded, keeping his eyes on Draco, focusing on the blonde.

Draco softened his smile, starting to move them into a slow waltz. "Relax. Let your body move with mine."

Harry took a deep breath, relaxing into Draco's touch and hold, but keeping his eyes on the blonde's.

Draco smiled wider after a few minutes. "You're dancing wonderfully"

Harry shook his head, he'd been lost in Draco's eyes for a little bit. He blushed "Really? I wasn't focusing." He laughed

"Exactly. You relax and you do so much better." Draco hummed along with the instrumental

"Maybe I just have a better partner." He flirted shamelessly

Draco laughed, holding Harry closer for a moment before twirling him out.

"Shit, Malfoy!" Harry cursed "Warn a bloke." He said with a laugh

"Draco." He murmured, pulling him back before continuing to dance.

"It's a habit." He explained "And you scared me, you git." He joked, allowing Draco to continue leading him around the room

Draco just smirked, spinning him again

Harry laughed "I was prepared for that one." He smirked.

"See? You can dance just fine." Draco laughed, holding Harry close. He kissed him softly before backing up a few steps, holding out his hand.

"So can I have this Dance?"


End file.
